Vorlage:Navbox Quests FNV
} |editlink =Navbox Quests FNV |options =wraplinks |title =[[Fallout: New Vegas Quests|Quests in Fallout: New Vegas]] |headerA =''Fallout: New Vegas'' |blockA =Hauptquest/s |groupA1 =Akt 1 |contentA1 =Gehirnerschütterung für Anfänger Wieder im Sattel Lagerfeuer-Romantik Da sind sie lang! Ring-a-Ding-Ding! |groupA2 =Akt 2 |contentA2 =Wild Card (Wild Card: Ass im Ärmel, Führungswechsel, Sie und welche Armee?, Nebenwetten, Feinschliff) Der House gewinnt immer (I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII) Gebt Caesar, was des Caesars ist Et Tumor, Brute? Dinge, die Rums machen Kings-Gambit Für die Republik, Teil 2 Es geschah am hellichten Tag/Arizona Killer |groupA3 =Akt 3 |contentA3 =Freiheit zu, Freiheit von Alles oder nichts Veni, Vidi, Vici Heureka! |groupB1 =Nebenquests |contentB1 =...aber unsere Liebe nicht ...aber unsre Liebe nicht ...tanzen die Ameisen auf dem Tisch 3-Karten-Kopfgeld Augenlicht für die Blinden Alle Menschen werden Brüder Alte-Welt-Blues Bye Bye Love Caesar's Favor Cottonwood Cove Caesar's Foe Caesar's Hire Das Wandern ist des Bergmanns Lust Dem Ingeniör ist nix zu schwör Der Schutzengel von Vegas Die Einschläge kommen näher Die Flaggen unserer Versager Die Legende des Sterns Die Show muss weitergehen Die weiße Wäsche Die Wüste lebt Dinge, die Rums machen Drauß' vom Berge komm ich her Drei-Karten-Kopfgeld Ein Retter in der Not Es fährt ein Zug nach Nirgendwo Es hat gar nicht wehgetan Flieger, grüß mir die Sonne Für Auld Lang Syne Gleich und Gleich Glücksrad Hab mein Herz im Ödland verloren Herz aus Stein Herzschmerz nach Ansage High Times Hör auf dein Herz Ich hatt einen Kameraden Ich bekämpfte das Gesetz Ich weiß was du in Bitter Springs getan hast Ich will nen Sheriff als Mann Im Dunkel der Geschichte Irre, irre, irre Jenseits des Fleischs Junge Herzen Klassische Inspiration Lauf Goodsprings Lauf Mein lieber ED-E Nachtpirscher, Ich hör dir trapsen Neue Hoffnung für Forlorn Hope Nothin' But a Hound Dog O mein Papa One for my Baby Ein ungleiches Paar Pressierende Angelegenheiten Rausgeworfen Return to Sender Schießerei in der Geisterstadt Schmuggelnde Kojoten Schuldeneintreiber Schweigen ist Gold Showdown in Boulder City Sommer, Wüste, Sonnenschein Tops-Stars Trau, schau, wem? Unfreundliches Zureden Volare! Vor der eigenen Tür kehren Wang Dang Atomic Tango Weine nicht, kleine Niete Wieso können wir nicht Freunde sein? Wir sind Legion Wo der weiße Flieder wieder blüht Wunder der Medizin |groupB2 =Unmarkierte Quests |contentB2 =A Bit of Slap and Tickle Den Leichnam von Ranger Morales bergen Access Powers All Fired Up! An Ear to the Ground Andy und Charlie Arizona Scavenger Barton der Saftsack Bear Necessities Big Winner (Atomic Wrangler, The Gomorrah, The Tops, Ultra-Luxe, Vikki & Vance) Kopfgeldjäger (I, II) Brotherhood Bond (I, II) Caching in at the Cove Cajoling a Cudgel Claws Mended Claws Out Mit Contreras handeln Defacing the Humble Stone Democracy Inaction Don't Poke at the Bear Eddie's Emissary Exhumin' Nature Fight Night Flogging a Dead Corpse Friend of the Followers Getting a Leg Up from Andy Ein gutes Hausrezept Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger Hat's Entertainment Hilfe für Halford Hidden Valley computer virus Highway to the Danger Zone (I, II) Honorary Rocketeer I Love Bananas Iron and Stealing Keith's Caravan Charade Laurifer Gladiator Lenk's Bad Debts Lily und Leo Langzeitpflege Malleable Mini Boomer Minds Maud's Muggers Gleich und Gleich Missing a Few Missiles Keinen Berg von Bohnen wert in Ghul der alten Schule‏‎ A Pair of Dead Desperados (I, II) Papers, Please Pistol Packing Playing on the Old Joana Aus schlechtem Fleisch wird nie gute Suppe Pulver für die Leute Alle Macht dem Volk Razzle Dazzle! Reach for the Sky, Mister! Rest and Resupply Ringo's Caravan Rules Rotface's Loose Lips Die Schreie der Brahmin Silus Behandlung Short-Term Treatment Smooth-Talking Criminal Strategic Nuclear Moose Straus Calls Strip Search Saving (or Savaging) Sergeant Teddy Suits You, Sarah Marken unserer Gefallenen Dumme Deserteure Thought for the Day Tourist Traipse Trudies Radio reparieren A Trusted Aide Useless Baubles or Fancy Trinkets? We Must Stop Beating Like This We Must Stop Meeting Like This (I, II, III, IV) Wind-Brahmin Wrangler You Gotta Break Out a Few Eggs You Make Me Feel Like a Woman |headerC =''Fallout: New Vegas'' Add-Ons |groupC1 =''Dead Money'' |contentC1 =Sierra Madre Grand Opening! Find Collars (8: "Dog", 12: Christine, 14: Dean Domino) Fires in the Sky Strike Up the Band Mixed Signals Trigger the Gala Event Put the Beast Down Last Luxuries Curtain Call at the Tampico Heist of the Centuries Big Winner, Sierra Madre |groupC2 =''Honest Hearts'' |contentC2 =Eine Familienangelegenheit Ankunft bei Zion Großhörner von Eastern Virgin Chaos in Zion Bürde des zivilisierten Menschen Vernichten Sie die Weißbeine Befreier des Tränenvolks Das Paradies verlassen Flucht aus Zion Aufziehende Stürme Beim Angeln Happy Trails Expedition Kriegsgefangene Nehmen Sie die Brücke ein Flussmonster Übergangsritus Beliebte Attraktion Die Toten sind heilig Die Kundschafter Der trügerische Weg Die Grand Staircase Touristenfalle |groupC3 =''Old World Blues'' |contentC3 =TBA |groupC4 =''Lonesome Road'' |contentC4 =TBA }} Kategorie:Navboxvorlagen